


Couch

by cocacolamachine



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Blow Jobs, Deepthroating, F/M, Face-Fucking, Hand Jobs, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-03-05
Updated: 2013-03-05
Packaged: 2017-12-04 08:42:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/708783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cocacolamachine/pseuds/cocacolamachine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jade gives John an amazing blowjob.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Couch

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know if I want to write where John eats out Jade. I'm too tired for now. Sorry this is so bad jeez.  
> EDIT: I fixed up some stuff and added a few things.

As Jade sat on John’s lap on the couch, she sensually kissed his lips, massaging the inside of his mouth with her tongue. Sitting on his lap, she grinded her hips towards his, making John’s heart beat elevate. She slowly traced his cheek down to his neck and collarbone. Soon, her hand was down to his pants, undoing his pants and finding their way under his boxers. Jade pulled her lips away to look into his eyes with big, puppy eyes. John could not believe his luck. As she slowly jerked his penis with one hand, she pulled down his pants with another down to his knees. She knelt down continued to work at his cock with both hands now, still staring into his blue eyes.

  
“Like this?” she asked gingerly.

  
John could only manage to nod. She smiled slightly at his dumb look and proceeded to work her magic. She brought her face closer to his penis, giving the head a small kiss. Jade could feel it throbbing in her hands. She flicked it with the tip of her tongue, and just and John was ready to let her take it all in, she pulled away and began to kiss his right thigh from above his knee, slowing making her way to his crotch. When John though he would finally get it, she started on the other legs, driving him crazy. Finally, she slowly licked his shaft with more enjoyment, going from his base to the tip. She slowly pulled it down her mouth, wrapping it in her thin lips. She couldn’t help but smile with his cock in her mouth, which was very difficult as John twitched for more. She forced his penis down her throat and pulled it almost entirely out over and over again. Occasionally, she made small groans which made John want to cum even more. Jade pulled John’s penis out of her mouth to take a big breath, meanwhile massaging his wet, saliva-covered cock with her hands.  
Jade began to lick it again and take it in even deeper now, her confidence built up. As she moved her head up and down, she rubbed her tongue on his shaft with force. She could feel John’s muscles tensing, getting ready for his release. She gave more small moans, begging for his cum in her mouth. John pulled her closer by her thick, dark hair, aiding in moving her head. His legs warped tightly around Jade's arched back.

  
“J-Jade… I’m gonna…”

  
As John reached his climax, he just had to thrust his hips forward a bit, cumming deep in Jade’s throat, feeling her mouth still rub against his penis’ head. He was in heaven for a minute. Jade could feel his juice slowly pumping into her throat as she obediantly swallowed, causing her mouth to tighten around his cock. Slowly, Jade pulled it out and licked it clean.

  
Jade pulled herself up and positioned herself on the other end of the couch, her legs wrapping around John’s waist, pulling him in. He took the cue and lay on his stomach, lifting her skirt up.

  
“Now it’s my turn,” she chimed in with a grin.


End file.
